<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dissapointing Them by TheRepublic</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446011">Dissapointing Them</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic'>TheRepublic</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446011</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRepublic/pseuds/TheRepublic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel Dust comes back and disappoints Charlie and Vaggie</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dissapointing Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Charlie was listring to her ipod in her bed at the hotel as her friends were out doing things so she was by herself. </p><p>As she sat their Angel Dust suddenly stumbled inside the hotel drunk and went over to Husk and grabbed the largest bottle he could find and paid Husk knowing he usually poured it into a glass. Husk shrugged not minding as at least he got paid</p><p>"Fuck it" he said grabbing the money. Angel stumbled about going to his room. He was so nervous about the others noticing as he didnt want to get into trouble. He got to his room but Charlie spotted him. He cursed to himself as his heart beat rapidly in his chest. Charlie gave him a disappointed look</p><p>"Angel...not again. I thought we talked about this....over drinking is unhealthy..." She said concerned for him. Angel was ashamed but couldnt thinking much else he was truly caught red handed as he swayed side to side</p><p>"Its nothin Charlie...imma just drunk no biggie" He hiccupped. This caused Charlie to get upset. </p><p>"It is a big deal you have a major problem Angel I thought you said you'd watch your intake" She sighed. </p><p>"S-Sorry Charlie" He said. Vaggie saw him and sighed. </p><p>"Seriously Angel? This shit again" Vaggie said a bit harsh like as she was loosing her paitence with him. Charlie sighed. </p><p>"Angel you need to do better this is the tenth time you've done this....you cant keep doing this or youll never improve. Drinking is okay but drunkness is a sin you need to stop." Charlie sighed.</p><p>"Your not even trying anymore Angel. I dont know about Charlie but your pissing me off. Stop wasting our time. STOP TAKING ADVANTAGE OF CHARLIE STOP!!!" Vaggie screamed. That made both of them jump. Charlie wasnt expecting Vaggie to get that mad. Charlie looked over at Vaggie who was walking to her room anger again. </p><p>"FUCK!!!" She screamed. That made Angel and Charlie flinch. Suddenly They could hear her slam her and Charlie's room door shut really loudly.which also made them jump. Charlie sighed. </p><p>"Look please try more to improve...I'm serious Angel....please..." She said sighing. She shook her head. </p><p>"Look...just please try better" Charlie asked Angel. Angel nodded still shaken up and went to his room and shut his door and fell down on his bed shaken up by Vaggie's outburst. He hoped he wasnt gonna run into her for the next few days. He recovered from his drunkness while kn the room. Vaggie had scared him a whole lot back their. He gulped. </p><p>"Hopefully I dont run into her for a while today" He said sighing. He laid down exhausted from everything that happend and his head was fuzzy. He closed his eyes trying to go to sleep and then fell asleep as he was hungover. He would deal with Charlie and Vaggie later</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>